This invention relates to a multiple trailer arrangement for the self unloading of close coupled trailers, one through another.
The unloading of large highway trailers often takes considerable time that could be better utilized in hauling more material. This is especially true with multiple trailers which usually must be unhitched from each other and moved individually into unloading positions by the towing tractor.